Conceal, Don't Feel
by Inexhaustible Source of Magic
Summary: What if Elsa's powers remained a secret after the ball? Hans' plan goes into effect and Elsa is out of the picture. Anna is stricken by her loss and her oppressive marriage. But will loyal citizens, including unyielding Kristoff, allow Elsa's kingdom to be sullied by Hans cruelty? And will Elsa fully harness her powers when her life and her kingdom need them the most?


Note: Obviously, I don't own any of these characters and story and all that. A lot of the dialogue comes from the Frozen screenplay by amazing Jennifer Lee. Hope you enjoy it. More to come, hopefully.

* * *

Anna hadn't stopped smiling since Hans' proposal. She could feel her cheeks aching but she just couldn't stop. All her hopes, everything she could have asked to happen that day, had gone right. Hans was the sweetest guy she'd ever met, even though...well, it wasn't like she'd met that many of them.

She pulled him behind her as they hurried through the courtyard. "Anna, slow down," Hans laughed, trying to keep up with her.

"Sorry," she called back, but only slowly her pace mildly. It was as if her heart had taken control of her feet, speeding them up with each excited beat.

A few townspeople stopped to curtsy or bow in their general direction but Anna didn't stop, she couldn't stop. The feeling of Hans' hand in hers, of his body next to her own, felt so right. It was if they were meant to be.

Finally, they reached the steps up to the castle door. The sentries nodded at her and she nodded back, only pausing for a moment to flatten her hair. Hans stopped next to her, breathing heavily but still beaming his large, handsome grin. Anna still couldn't believe that he liked her, much less wanted to marry her. She felt like a kid again, staring at stable boys through her window. But this time, he was staring back.

"Ready?" She asked, looking over at Hans.

Hans laughed and took her hand once more. "Always." And with that, the sentry opened the doors to the ballroom.

The heat from all the bodies hit her almost immediately, mixing with the warm night air from outside. Everyone was dancing and laughing and talking. The ballroom where Anna had spent so much of her childhood, dancing and singing all alone, was now filled with a cacophony of sounds; the contrast was odd but exhilarating.

"Where is she?" Hans asked, using his height to glance over the heads of the dancing crowd.

"I don't see her," Anna told him, looking for herself. "But she was under the awning the last time I saw her." Once again pulling Hans behind her, Anna began to push through the crowd towards the last place she'd seen Elsa. "Oops! Pardon. Sorry." The crowd was thicker than she thought and she found elbows and ankles constantly hitting her or preventing her path. "Can we just get around you there? Thank you." Suddenly, Elsa's bright hair caught her eye. "Oh, there she is. Elsa!"

Her beautiful sister turned to face Anna, surprised to see Anna dragging a man behind her. Anna reached Elsa with some difficulty but managed an awkward curtsy, and then, remembering herself, "I mean...Queen...me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Hans bowed deeply. "Your Majesty." Anna watched as Elsa gave a polite curtsey in return to his bow.

Suddenly, the idea of what they wanted to do overtook Anna. Giggles erupted from her throat and she had bite her tongue to keep from laughing. "Elsa, we would like-"

"Your blessing...," Hans interrupted, his own excitement bursting through his speech.

"...of…" Anna continued, missing Elsa's worried expression.

Hans shared a look with his bride-to-be and, in the way only love birds can, said together, "Marriage!"

Elsa visibly stepped back, shocked at what they were asking. "Marriage?" She gasped, unable to comprehend this. Of all the things Anna would have told her, she never expected this. They only just met tonight, for God's sakes!

"Yes!" Anna squealed, squeezing Hans' hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," Elsa shook her head. Anna had never shown any interest in a boy (or girl for that matter). Not that Elsa had been around much to see any of those interest form… Guilt and surprise suddenly piled on top of her, crushing all the other emotions that were flowing through her from the day's festivities.

"Well," Anna continued, obviously not seeing Elsa's hesitation. "We haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast and ice cream and then-" she stopped suddenly, an idea popping up in her mind. "Wait. Would we live here?"

She looked up at Hans, the idea of them exploring her childhood home together almost too much to bear.

"Here?" Elsa's blood ran cold (well, colder than usual) in her veins. She couldn't have this stranger living in the palace. She had barely tolerated the idea of townspeople and visiting royalty coming to the ball.

"Absolutely!" Hans assured Anna, who was practically jumping with happiness. Elsa couldn't believe this man's nerve.

"Anna-" she tried to butt in, but Anna had other ideas.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-"

Twelve brothers?! Elsa thought, terrified. "What? No, no, no, no, no!" She tried to get Anna's attention but her mind was already filled with the possibilities, running as wide as her eyes.

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must-"

"Wait! Slow down!" Elsa finally got a word in, cutting through Anna's fast, animated words. "No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

Anna blinked, taken aback. She sunk down, her expectations falling back to earth. Her mind, which had been running a mile a minute only seconds before, came crashing to a stop. She looked up at Hans, who looked as sad she felt. Elsa's face was stony and concealed, almost apathetic. Why was she treating this like it was nothing?

"May I talk to you, please?" Elsa asked, looking down at Anna. "Alone."

Anna stood defiantly and hooked arms with Hans. "No. Whatever you have to say, you-you can say to both of us."

Elsa let out a sigh and looked down at her younger sister. She was so beautiful, but acted so young. Elsa believed this to be partly her own fault. She couldn't let Anna throw her life away with some boy she just met and had a few laughs with. Why was she treating this like it was nothing?

"Fine," Elsa said, not letting any emotions betray her. She'd gotten good at that over the years. "You can't marry a man you just met."

Anna's mouth dropped open and she tightened her grip on Hans arm. "You can if it's true love," she insisted.

Elsa wanted to roll her eyes and smile but knew Anna would take it the wrong way. Anna was serious right now, for the one of the few times in her life. "Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." Her words stung, Anna could see that. But how could her sister, her own sister, try to deny her this. She couldn't stop her from loving Hans and, if Elsa could just see them together, she could just see how perfect they were.

Elsa tried to slow her breathing, but she knew she was losing control. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

She started down the steps from the awning but Hans grabbed her arm suddenly. "Your Majesty, if I may ease your-"

"No, you may not," Elsa said, trying to sound firm. But her voice was quivering and all she wanted to do was leave. She could almost feel Anna's confused and angry eyes boring into her back. "And I-I think you should go."

She started to walk away but caught the eye of Charles, the Royal Handler. "The party is over," she told him. "Close the gates."

"What?" Anna was shocked at her sister. What had started as a fun party had turned awful and sad within minutes, all because of her. Why did she do this? Why did she insist on keeping herself locked away in her room all the time? "Elsa, no. No, wait!" She called out, running after her sister.

She grabbed Elsa's hand, pulling off her glove by accident. Elsa cried out, clinging her bare hand to her chest in fear. Not here, not now of all places. "Give me my glove!"

Anna watched her sister cry out in panic but she held the glove away from her. She needed answers. She was getting desperate. "Elsa, please. Please!" She begged, clutching the glove as if for dear life. "I can't live like this anymore." All the freedom and happiness she'd felt throughout the day, she just couldn't leave that behind. She couldn't give it up.

Elsa's eyes brimmed with tears that she fought to keep at bay. She hated hurting Anna like this but she knew it was for her own good. And for her safety. But...she knew Anna couldn't stay in Arendelle forever. "Then leave," she said, weakly. She couldn't keep her here, despite her longing to preserve any memories of a time before her life was nothing but fear and restraint.

Anna's hurt face was too much for Elsa to bear. She turned and ran for the door, ignoring Anna's heartbroken cries. The townspeople cheered as she burst through the castle doors. But she ignored them. She held her hands close to her body, innately aware of small patches of ice sprouting where she stepped. Fear clouded her mind as she sprinted across the courtyard to the doors of the main building.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted. Hans was behind her, holding her tight to him. This turn of events was shocking to her. Elsa was quiet, reserved and rarely spoke to her. But she never thought she would do something so...cruel.

Elsa slammed through the doors and ran down the dark halls, turning corners blindly until she reached her room. The door slammed harshly against the wall as she ran inside and hit the doorframe again within seconds.

Unable to control herself any longer, ice exploded from her palms and shot in every direction. Snow and wind whipped around the bedroom and ice ran along the floor. Within seconds, her entire room was encased in a thick, unyielding layer of ice and snow. Elsa turned in a circle, watching the snow fall quickly from the ceiling. Shaking her head, overcome with everything that had just happened, she ran to her window and fell on the window seat, resting her head in her arms and sobbing.

Anna's hand hovered over the door, prepared to knock, but she stopped. She heard Elsa's crying from inside the room. Tonight was not the right time. She'd ask her again tomorrow.

Hans ran a comforting hand over Anna's shoulder and she turned, resting her head against his chest. He kissed her head softly. "Everything will be okay," he told her. "We'll work it out."

Anna smiled up at him and started to lead him away from Elsa's room, missing when he looked back, noting the exact location of the queen's bedroom.


End file.
